bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Naga
Rage Naga is a variant of Naga that was created by Jason, by using the data of the original Naga, and by collecting energy from many battles, Jason was able to create Rage Naga, for one purpose; to cure his sister Aria of a mysterious illness (though he initially claimed it was for world domination). Rage Naga is able to cure disease and illness thanks to the sheer amount of power used in its creation, combined with its absorbing properties. To be more correct, Rage Naga 'takes' the disease from victims. The energy collection that was used to create Rage Naga was going fairly slow at first, mostly due to low G-levels in enemy Bakugan, meaning that high energy was not being given off. However, during Jason's third battle against Pablo Geddon and Stationrider, more than enough energy was released, Rage Naga could be completed, after almost three months of work. Ever since it's initial appearance, Rage Naga has been seen by Jason's side, more than willing to fight for its creator or to provide a bit of commentary. Rage Naga is, surprisingly, a very calm Bakugan, if a bit prideful. Like the original Naga, it claims to be the ultimate Bakugan, and often backs the statement up with it's immense power. Jason has used Rage Naga on multiple occasions, especially against some new enemies. In his battle against Blaze, he was defeated in the second round, but still defeated Blitz in the end. He was almost defeated but stuck through and defeated Blitz. Personality Unlike its namesake, Rage Naga is actually a fairly calm and peaceful Bakugan, possessing none of the violent and insane traits the the original Naga possessed. Rage Naga is, however, fairly prideful, and will jump to have a chance to prove its power. In addition, it's also quite playful, willing to joke around with Jason on more than one occasion. The only existing Rage Naga is owned by Jason, it has 900 G power, and has two special abilities that activate when it stands; *'Naga's Oppression' - If Rage Naga stands on a gate card that already has an opponent bakugan on it; if the enemy bakugan has less printed G power than Rage Naga, the opponent instantly loses the battle. *'Ultimate Choice' - When Rage Naga first stands at the start of a battle, he can choose what attribute he wants to be. This attribute does not change for the rest of the battle, unless another source changes it (traps, ability cards, etc.). Special Cards *'Shutdown' - Ads 600 G's to Naga's power level, and subtracts 100 from any other Bakugan in play. *'Naga Charge' - Naga gains 300 G power for every gate card in play. *'Violent Retreat' - If Naga is in play, will return both Bakugan on a gate card to the players. *'Rage Crush' - Negates an opponent's ability card, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Rage Naga. *'Outburst' - Adds 400 Gs to Naga *'Perfect Redo' - Changes Naga's attribute again, and gives it 400 Gs. Fusion Abilities *'Naga's Verdict' - Returns the opponents Bakugan to base power level, all extra Gs are transferred to Rage Naga. In real life The creator of this article, Kasei, had a Rage Naga toy created custom by repainting over an existing Naga model. It has no attribute and has 900 Gs. Because it is a custom Bakugan and not one made or authorized by Spin Master, it cannot be used in official tournaments. Gallery Trivia *Yes, Rage Naga is intended to be over-powered. *It has a counterpart in the form of Peace Wavern Category:bakugan Category:brawlers Category:naga Category:kasei Category:characters Category:guardian bakugan Category:godmod